


...a Friend Indeed

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Friendship, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair is having money problems.  Likethat'snever been done before!





	...a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sentinel Thursday to the prompt "daylight".

 

Joel Taggert walked into the bullpen of the Major Crime Unit, looking for Captain Simon Banks.  Simon's office was empty, as was the entire bullpen, with one exception.

Blair Sandburg sat at Jim Ellison's desk. The normally exuberant man looked subdued, his head down and shoulders slumped.  He seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings and was looking down at the piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Blair," began Joel.

At his voice, Blair startled in his chair, holding his hand to his chest.  "Joel! You scared the daylights out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's my fault.  I guess I wasn't paying attention." Blair gave him a faint smile.  "How's it going?"

"I could ask you the same thing.  You look like a man who has something heavy on his mind."

Blair looked back down at the desk. "It's nothing I can't handle, but thanks for asking."

"Blair." Blair looked up at Joel's tone. "I hope after all we've been through, that you'd be able to tell me anything.  It's obvious you're troubled.  My mother used to say, 'a problem shared is a problem halved'. I'd like to help if I can."

Blair sighed and nodded. "It's just that every time I begin to see daylight in my finances, I get knocked back." He held up the paper he'd been reading. "This is an estimate I got this morning to get the Volvo in good working condition. It's really going to set me back; I'm not even sure I can afford to get all this done, at least not for a while."

Joel blew out a gust of breath. "Thank goodness; I thought you or Naomi might be sick." He put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "I don't mean to trivialize the situation, but, in the end, you're only talking about money.  Why were you hesitant to share this?"

"First of all, I'm embarrassed that I'm in this situation.  I like to think I've got my life under control, you know?  Second, I didn't want Jim to hear about it.  He'd start to worry that the car isn't safe and want to lend me the money, and that would just make me feel worse."

"How would Jim hear about--never mind," Joel interrupted himself.  "Do you mind if I take a look at that estimate?  I'm not a mechanic, but I've owned a fair number of cars and know something about them."

Blair handed Joel the paper. Joel read it through and then looked at Blair in disbelief.  "This is daylight robbery," he exclaimed.

"It's what?" Blair asked, looking confused.

"Daylight robbery.  What he's going to charge you is ridiculous."

"Oh, like highway robbery.  I get it now.  So, you think he's overcharging me?"

Joel snorted. "By a long shot.  Is he your regular mechanic?"

Blair shook his head. "No. Tom, my old mechanic, sold his business to move to Phoenix.  He's got family there and he's going to set up shop. This is the guy who bought Tom's garage.  I've never had anything more than normal maintenance and tune-ups on the Volvo, so I honestly don't know what serious repairs might cost."

"Well, if he's charging you like this, he's probably shady enough to exaggerate what repairs you actually need.  Would you mind if I called my mechanic?  I've used him for all my cars and I really trust him."

"That would be great.  Thanks, Joel."

Joel sat at a nearby desk, picked up the phone and dialed.  "Is Dwayne there?  Dwayne, it's Joel Taggert.  She's fine, thanks. How's Helen?...  That's good…. Have her call Frannie and set up a time….  Great.  Listen, Dwayne, the reason I called is I've got a good friend who I think is being shafted.  He's got a laundry list of things the guy says needs to be done and the prices he's charging are criminal…. Uh, huh…. That would be great.  His name is Blair Sandburg and he's as good as they come…. Thanks, Dwayne.  I buy the first round, okay?... Bye."

"Oh my god," Blair said. "Thanks so much.  I totally owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing, Blair.  It's something one friend does for another."

"Yeah.  And a friend also takes another friend out to lunch.  What do you say, are you free?  You name the place."

"Let me check in to make sure everything's under control at the squad.  I'll meet you in the lobby in… ten?"

"See you then."

After Joel left, Jim came in.  "You sure you can afford a lunch out, Chief?"

Blair looked at him in exasperation.  "You and those bat ears.  Thanks, at least, for not walking in and making a crack."

Jim smiled gently.  "I'd have been glad to lend you the money.  Or even give it to you. You've certainly given me enough in time and energy."

Blair smiled back.  "Thanks for the offer, man.  I can take care of my debts on my own."

"I know you can.  But the offer stands."

"Speaking of offers, did you want to join us for lunch?  With Joel choosing the place, you might not have to eat bean sprouts."

Jim laughed.  "I'll pass.  The D.A.'s expecting me back for the rest of our briefing. I just stopped by to pick up some notes on the Sweeney case.  Besides, I think you and Joel should have a private lunch."

"Okay, see you tonight.  My turn to cook," he reminded Jim as he headed for the stairs.  Jim nodded.

Joel was waiting in the lobby when he arrived.  "Are we good to go?" Blair asked.

Joel nodded.  "What about The Chop House?  They have some great lunch specials."

Blair grinned.  "Sounds great, man. I think with all the money Dwayne is going to save me, I'll be able to afford to eat out a little more.  Besides," he said, his voice dropping conspiratorially. "I'm in the mood for a New York strip steak.  Just don't tell Jim.  I'll never hear the end of it."

The two friends laughed and then stepped out of the building and into the bright Cascade daylight.

 

~~The end~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although the idiom "A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed", is well-known, the wording has always confused me. I found a lovely article on the various ways you can interpret it here: https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/a-friend-in-need.html and I just love the 1489 quotation "It is sayd, that at the nede the frende is knowen." Joel is indeed (and in deed) a good frende.


End file.
